


You're perfect now.

by SnowMWhite



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowMWhite/pseuds/SnowMWhite
Summary: Świat ku nieznawidzeniu Louisa postanawia postawić na jego drodze Harry'ego, który chcąc nie chcąc, swoją irytującą perfekcyjnością wzbudza w nim największe pokłady bezsilności.Przynajmniej tak było na początku, kiedy w domu Tomlinsonów nie do końca oczekiwanie (oczywiście tylko dla Louisa) zjawia się książę, który nie dość, że nie potrafi odnaleźć się w świecie "nie tak wyjątkowych i zdecydowanie nie-książęcych ludzi" to jeszcze Louis musi dzielić z nim swój pokój, szkołę i życie.I tak, mógłby się poddać i oddać pokusie ignorowania swojego nowego wspólokatora i całego bałaganu, który ze sobą zabrał. Jednak jego głos rozsądku (oraz mama) nie dają za wygraną i sprawiają, że jakimś cudem Louis zaczyna pragnąć przebić się przez ten mur niepewności, żalu, smutku i dumy, która niszczy Harry'ego z każdym kolejnym dniem.Świat zdecydowanie lubi się bawić kosztem Louisa.Świat jest okrutny.
Kudos: 1





	1. Prolog.

**Author's Note:**

> Całe opowiadanie oparłam na znanym Disney'owskim filmie "Program ochrony księżniczek" jednakże to tylko inspiracja do czegoś, co zdecydowałam się napisać.  
> Chcę jeszcze nadmienić, że charaktery chłopaków są tutaj tylko i wyłącznie moim pomysłem, proszę nie łączcie ich z rzeczywistością. To co tutaj zostanie zawarte to tylko fikcja!  
> Pozostaje życzyć Wam miłego czytania, mam nadzieję, że się Wam sposoba.

**Prolog**

**Louis zostaje postawiony przed faktem dokonanym.**

Zegar ścienny właśnie wybija kolejną minutę ciszy. Kuchnia wydaje się dziwnie klaustrofobiczna, mimo że na co dzień bez problemu przebywa tu sześć osób i każdy potrafi zadbać o swoją przestrzeń osobistą, albo coś, co mieściłoby się w jej granicach.

Teraz natomiast ściany nabrały zbyt optymistyczny, żółtawy odcień, lodówka, oblepiona magnesami z wielu zakątków świata, brzęczy zbyt głośno, a ciche, równomierne kroki wiercą dziurę w umyśle Louisa. Sceneria jest zupełnie nieadekwatna do sytuacji, jaka rozgrywa się w pomieszczeniu. Jeszcze tylko za oknem zaczną śpiewać ptaki, a świat może zacząć płonąć z nienawiści do niego (i oczywiście, że tak się dzieje, ponieważ właśnie wschodzi słońce, a on został dosłownie zrzucony z łóżka o piątej piętnaście rano przez swoją matkę, która rzekomo ma ważne wieści.)

Oboje milczą.

Louis przygląda się kobiecie, powoli sącząc kawę (która smakuje okropnie, ale nie ma siły, aby się temu sprzeciwić) i zastanawia się, kiedy ostatni raz widział ją uśmiechniętą i zrelaksowaną. Do głowy przychodzą mu dwie myśli, ale nie - natychmiast odsuwa je od siebie, nie chcąc sprawić sobie przykrości, a tym bardziej, nie powiedzieć czegoś, co mogłoby spowodować, że jego mama przestałaby się odzywać do niego na wieki.

Próbuje być cierpliwy (przysięga), ale kolejne okrążenie wokół stołu wyprowadza go z równowagi. Gdyby grał w jakiejś prześmiewczej komedii, zapewne jego oko zaczęłoby niebezpiecznie drgać, a on w końcu by wybuchł.

Jednak nie jest to film, a prawdziwe życie, więc Louis bierze głęboki oddech (no dobrze, trzy głębokie wdechy, bo jest na skraju, a w dodatku chce mu się cholernie spać) po czym odzywa się zachrypniętym od snu głosem.

-Więc - jego mama podskakuje, zupełnie jakby zapomniała o jego obecności i o tym, że sama wyciągnęła go z pościeli i zawlekła do kuchni. - powiesz mi łaskawie, co robimy o piątej pięćdziesiąt rano, zamiast spać? Po za tym, dlaczego jesteś w domu? Nie miałaś wrócić jutro, czy coś? - Nie daje jej czasu na odpowiedź na pierwsze pytanie, jest zbyt ciekawy i zdenerwowany by dalej siedzieć cicho.

Ostatnim razem, kiedy był budzony w ten sposób nie działy się dobre rzeczy, ale Louis nie ma zamiaru teraz sobie o tym przypominać.

Kobieta zatrzymuje się na moment, patrzy się uważnie na syna, po czym znów zaczyna chodzić.

No tak, oczywiście. Jest czas, Louis poczeka. Jak zawsze.

Głęboki wdech i wydech. Policzyć do dziesięciu i nie tracić cierpliwości. To powinno stać się jego mottem życiowym, przysięga.

-Plany się trochę pozmieniały. - Mówi w końcu, a jej głos jest pewny i dziwnie łagodny.

To nie może wróżyć niczego dobrego.

-To znaczy co? - Louisowi odpowiada cisza i nie, to wcale nie robi się fajne. - Mamo, czy możesz powiedzieć coś konkretnego? Na co dzień pracujesz dla ludzi, którzy są w stanie zmieść cię z powierzchni ziemi jednym pstryknięciem, a masz problem by przekazać informacje mnie? No błagam cię, konkrety. - Mówi i ma wrażenie, że na twarzy kobiety pojawia się delikatny uśmiech w kącikach jej ust, a zmarszczka na czole stają się może odrobinę mniejsza.

Dosłownie dziękuje niebiosom, kiedy kobieta siada po drugiej stronie stołu i również nalewa sobie kawę do kubka. Łyk, który upija zdaje się trwać drugą wieczność, ale on jest cierpliwy. Nastąpił postęp, być może nawet przełom w tej śmiesznej konwersacji, którą starają się przeprowadzić. A może to jeszcze monolog?

-Przyjęłam nowe zlecenie. Właściwie sama je zaproponowałam.

-To chyba dobrze prawda? Jeżeli chcesz mi przez to powiedzieć, że będzie cię jeszcze mniej w domu, to rozumiem, naprawdę. Nie do końca to pochwalam, ale naprawdę niepotrzebnie budzisz mnie o tej porze.

-Doskonale wiesz, że nie o to chodzi. - wzrok który rzuca mu kobieta, podpowiada mu, że ma na moment zamilknąć, co czyni, oczywiście uprzednio przewracając oczyma (jak on posyłał jest wzrok mówiący “błagam powiedz coś kobieto” to nie reagowała, a on ma się jej słuchać? Hipokryzja.) - Jest to nietypowe zadanie i cóż będzie wymagało ono dużego poświęcenia czasu, wysiłku, mojego i twojego. Właściwie to całej naszej rodziny. - Yep, wciąż ten irytujący, poważny, służbowy głos.

Wspominał jak bardzo go nienawidzi? Nie? To teraz to robi.

-To znaczy co?

-Doskonale znasz charakter mojej pracy. Ochrona ludzi, planowanie misji, ciągłe podróże, wyjazdy z dnia na dzień. Teraz byłoby trochę inaczej. Zapewniałabym ochronę z domu. Dzięki temu mielibyśmy więcej czasu dla siebie, ty nie musiałbyś tak dużo zajmować się sklepem, ja mogłabym odbierać dziewczynki ze szkoły.

-Zatem w czym problem? - Pyta, to wszystko brzmi zbyt optymistycznie, jak na godzinę szóstą rano.

Louis wie, że gdzieś jest haczyk, a raczej ogromna kotwica, która zamiast zatrzymać statek o nazwie “praca Jay Tomlinson”, przygniecie go ze zdwojoną siłą.

-Nie będziemy sami. Można powiedzieć, że do naszego domu przybędzie pewien… swego rodzaju wyjątkowy gość, który pomieszka tu kilka tygodni… lub miesięcy.

Oh no tak kurwa, oczywiście, że ta pieprzona kotwica go przygniecie, niżeli zatrzyma jego mamę przed pracą. Oczywiście.

-Nie wiem, czy chcę abyś mówiła jaśniej, ale no nie wiem możesz mówić jaśniej? Miesięcy? - Sam się dziwi, że nie jeszcze nie wybucha gniewem, ale cynizm wylewa się z jego ust dosłownie tonami.

-Cynizm tu nie zadziała synu. - Oczywiście, że ma jeszcze czelność go upominać. - Zaproponowałam, aby ukryć jedną… osobę… u nas. Nikt się tego nie będzie spodziewać i to dobre rozwiązanie dla niej jak i dla naszej rodziny.

Zamiast krwi w jego żyłach krąży złość. Słowa kobiety są jak spust, który uruchamia wszelkie zakątki umysłu Louisa.

-Nie no świetnie, cudownie. Jakaś pieprzona księżniczka, dosłownie księżniczka będzie sobie pomieszkiwać w naszym domu! No świetnie! I gdzie niby będzie spała, na kanapie? I jeszcze może będę jej usługiwać, co? - Nie wie czy już krzyczy, ale nie zorientował się nawet, kiedy wstał i zaczął krążyć po pokoju.

Cudownie.

Louis doskonale wie, jaki charakter pracy, a właściwie drogi życiowej obrała jego mama jeszcze przed jego narodzinami. Zdaje sobie również sprawę, że w sumie dzięki tej decyzji, której nie podjęła sama, on przyszedł na świat, ale nigdy, przenigdy nie powiedział, że lubi tą całą “ochronę”, która nawet nie dotyczy jego rodziny, a prędzej ją zniszczyła (dosłownie).

Ponadto pod żadnym pozorem nie może nikomu pisnąć słowa o tym, że Jay pracuje jako agentka ochrony ważnych osobistości na całym świecie - głównie księżniczek, lub tych co za księżniczki się uważają (waleni hipokryci). A jej wydział to sprawowanie pieczy nad przyszłymi królami i królowymi. Zawsze musiał wmawiać wszystkim, że prowadzą tylko niewielki sklepik ze zdrową żywnością, a ta konsola do gier, którą dostał na czternaste urodziny była używana (co z tego, że kilka dni wcześniej była jej premiera), a mama tak często wyjeżdża by odbierać rzadkie nasionka jakiś dziwnych, prozdrowotnych roślinek (co za kupa gówna). Nawet jego najlepszy kumpel Niall nie zna prawdy i jego młodsze siostry również, ale na nie przyjdzie czas.

Oczywiście.

-To on, nie ona, Louis.

-Jeszcze lepiej.

-I będzie spał w twoim pokoju. W piwnicy jest twoje stare łóżko, wniesie się je do twojego pokoju. - Czyli przestrzeń Louisa będzie przestrzenią Louisa i jakiegoś dupka. - Wystarczy tylko wszystko przeczyścić i będzie dobre do ponownego użytkowania.

Jeszcze lepiej.

-Nie zgadzam się. - Mówi tylko, ale już wie, z czym spotka się w odpowiedzi.

-To nie podlega dyskusji synu. Moim obowiązkiem jest chronić ludzi, których życie jest zagrożone.

-A moim jest bycie dobrym uczniem, synem i bratem. W moich obowiązkach nie ma nigdzie mowy o braniu udziału w twoich misjach, czy cokolwiek.

-Proszę cię synu. Szkoła zaczyna się za dwa tygodnie. On jest na twoim poziomie nauki, ma się tylko tutaj zaaklimatyzować. Pokażesz mu co i jak działa i przypilnujesz na początku, aby zachowywał się normalnie. Szybko to załapie i nawet nie zauważysz kiedy stąd wyjedzie. - Głos jego matki staje się może odrobinę łagodniejszy, ale nie zmienia to faktu, że nie, nope, no po prostu kurwa nie.

-Oczywiście, że tak nie będzie! Twoje słowa nigdy się nie sprawdzają. Nie pamiętasz, co było ostatnio? “ Wszystko będzie dobrze, Louis”. Oczywiście. Gówno prawda.

-Uważaj na słowa, synu.

-Nie pouczaj mnie, dobrze? Nie kiedy wywracasz mi życie do góry nogami, po raz kolejny! Mamo! Czemu się mnie nie zapytałaś? Cokolwiek?

Jay również wstaje i patrzy się prosto w niebieskie oczy swojego oburzonego syna.

-A zgodziłbyś się?

-Oczywiście, że nie! Ale wtedy może wymyślilibyśmy coś innego, nie wiem!

-Dlatego się ciebie nie pytałam o zdanie, synu. To ostateczność. Sytuacja jest zła i nie ma czasu na plan B. Masz się przystosować.

-Więc co? Mam mu oddać pokój, łóżko ubrania i może jeszcze przyjaciół?

-Po prostu pomóż mu i przy okazji mi, dobrze? Nie będzie sprawiał problemów.

-Tego nie wiesz.

-Jest księciem synu. Jest dobrze wychowany.

-Raczej pieprzenie rozpieszczony i wymagający.

-Nie osądzaj go z góry, nawet go nie znasz.

-Ty też, więc przynajmniej… przynajmniej nie zakładaj że jest dobry. Bo i tak już wiemy, że przyjęłaś, że jest lepszy ode mnie. - Odpowiada, a Jay odwraca wzrok.

No tak, oczywiście. Zawsze tak robi, kiedy nie chce przyznać mu racji. Przywykł.

-Przyjedzie tu za dwa tygodnie, dzień przed rozpoczęciem szkoły. Od tego dnia twoim obowiązkiem jest mi pomóc. - Kobieta mówi cicho, a on ma ochotę krzyczeć.

Nienawidzi tonu jej głosu, nienawidzi jej sposobu postępowania, nienawidzi tego całego gówna w którym się znajdują.

-I co, będę się do niego zwracać per książę? - Kpi. - Prędzej się wyprowadzę niż to zrobię.

-Nie. Zero tytułów, tutaj każdy ma myśleć, że jesteście dalekimi kuzynami, a on przyjechał do nas na kilka miesięcy. Zero dziwnego zachowania.

-Oh cudownie. Nowy kuzynek, jak milutko.

-Louis.

-Przestań, dobra? Jak ma na imię? Podasz mi chociaż jakieś jego dane?

-Ma siedemnaście lat. To jak się nazywa dowiesz się wkrótce. Wszystko w swoim czasie synu. A teraz proszę cię pójdź przygotować sklep do otwarcia, a ja przygotuję śniadanie dla dziewczynek. One dowiedzą się w swoim czasie.

-Są u Ellen na nocowaniu - odpowiada szorstko, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że jego własna matka tak nagle ucina temat i kłótnie, którą sama stworzyła.

-W takim razie po nie pojadę. - Odpowiada niewzruszenie, ale Louis nagle czuje, że musi wyjść i zrobić coś ze sobą, bo za chwilę oszaleje.

Wizja otwarcia sklepu, który tylko będzie przypominał mu mamę, sprawia, że ma ochotę zwymiotować, dlatego bez słowa wymija kobietę, wkłada na stopy trampki, zabiera kluczyki do swojego samochodu i jedzie po siostry.

Ostatnie dni wakacji będą koszmarem niżeli czymkolwiek innym, a on oficjalnie nienawidzi swojego życia.


	2. Rozdział 1.

**Rozdział I**

**Louis chwyta chwilę.**

Nazywa się Harold Edward Styles i pochodzi z małej wyspy, której nazwy Louis nie chce zapamiętać. I kurwa, jego poważna, lecz młoda twarz świeci się w sierpniowym blasku słońca, sprawiając, że jego zielone oczy iskrzą i Louis stwierdza, że nienawidzi typa i chyba umrze przez kolejne miesiące mieszkając z nim.

Dwa tygodnie mijają naprawdę szybko. Nim Harold przybywa do jego domu, on zdążył już o nim zapomnieć i szlaja się z Niallem po wszystkich barach, mając nadzieję, że ochroniarze zaakceptują jego fałszywy dowód (przeważnie się udaje), dzięki czemu mogą pić nieskończone ilości taniego alkoholu i tańczyć z ładnymi chłopakami i dziewczynami, całować jeszcze więcej ładnych chłopaków i dziewczyn i po prostu nie myśleć.

I tak, Louis kocha to. Kocha być kochanym i pożeranym wzrokiem, jednocześnie grając niedostępnego.

Ostatnie dni wakacji wydają się cudowne. Louis uparcie ignoruje myśli, które podpowiadają mu, dlaczego wnosi ciężki, zakurzony stelaż łóżka do swojego pokoju, a brudny, równie pieprzenie ciężki materac wpycha na pakę starego pickupa mamy i zawozi go do pralni. Wcale, ale to wcale nie zwraca uwagi na to, że w całym domu zrobiło się jakby czyściej, a ogródek został uprzątnięty ze starych zabawek jego sióstr. Jedyne, co może być nie tak w tym całym “wystroju wnętrz” to niewielki, ostry tasak do mięsa, który zmienił swoje położenie i teraz wisi ostentacyjnie przyczepiony na magnes, tak by odbijał promienie słoneczne i oślepiał Louisa za każdym razem, kiedy robi sobie śniadanie.

Cudownie. Czy powinien przypomnieć, że to są pogróżki i nawet pracownik rządowy nie ma do nich prawa? Prawdopodobnie, ale nie chce umierać przed ukończeniem lat osiemnastu, a do tego wydarzenia brakuje mu jeszcze kilku miesięcy. Tak więc milczy.

Dosłownie milczy. Nie za wiele odzywa się do swojej mamy, jedynie wykonując jej polecenia i wymrukując ciche “wychodzę”, kiedy jedzie spotkać się z Niallem. Mimo tego, że Jay stara się ich pojednać, on nie potrafi jej do końca wybaczyć (no bo jak). To nie tak, że jest zły, czy coś (no może trochę), ale myślał, że ufa mu bardziej i po tych wszystkich rzeczach które ich rodzina przeżyła, są ze sobą bardzo blisko. Niestety - mylił się - zresztą nie pierwszy raz. Dlatego wszelkie ważniejsze informacje, które mogłyby wywołać dyskusje, przekazuje na karteczkach samoprzylepnych lub za pośrednictwem najstarszej z jego małych sióstr - Lottie. Ta nawet nie pyta, o co tym razem kłócą się z mamą, a po prostu robi to, o co Louis ją prosi, za co jest jej bardzo wdzięczny (ale się do tego nie przyzna).

Dziewczynki z kolei dowiadują się o przybyciu nowego gościa do ich domu tydzień przed jego przyjazdem. Wieść o “nowym kuzynie” wcale nie wzbudza w nich podejrzeń, a raczej pozytywny wyraz zaskoczenia i Louis nie może ich winić. Jeżeli sam byłby młodszy i nie wiedziałby, czym zajmuje się jego mama, sam uwierzyłby w słowa “daleka rodzina waszego taty”, ale teraz, jedyne, co wywołuje u niego to zdanie, to kolejny napad złości do matki i głośne trzaśnięcie drzwiami. Wolałby również nie pamiętać tego, że przez kolejne dwa dni nie daje znaku życia, a kiedy w końcu pojawia się w domu, do przyjazdu ich gości pozostają cztery dni i Jay nie ma czasu by go poćwiartować na kawałki i zrobić awanturę na pół miasta, bo trzeba odebrać materac z pralni, a on musi uporządkować swój pokój (wcale nie tak, że robił to już dziesiątki razy pod zabójczym wzrokiem kobiety).

Także, kiedy wszystko jest gotowe (według jego mamy nie, ale on uważa inaczej) w niedzielę z samego rana (bo jakby inaczej, powinien przecież przywyknąć do wstawania o pieprzonej piątej rano) przybywa on - Harold Edward Styles, a w progu jego domu wygląda- wygląda jak pieprzony książę.

-Wyglądasz jak pieprzony książę. - mówi Louis, mając w zwyczaju stwierdzać rzeczy oczywiste.

Chłopak patrzy się na niego, jakby dopiero co zauważając jego obecność i odpowiada z pogardą w głosie (której jego mama nie zauważa, będąc wręcz oczarowana chłopakiem stojącym obok niej - i nie, nie chodzi o Louisa)

-Ponieważ jestem księciem. - rzecze, a jego wzrok ponownie skupia się na czymś innym niż Louis.

I wcale mu się to nie podoba. Jest w końcu gospodarzem tego domostwa. Zastępcą kierownika sklepu ze zdrową żywnością! Z nim po prostu trzeba się liczyć, a ten dupek po prostu tego nie robi.

Louis ma ochotę napisać do Nialla, że nienawidzi Harolda, kiedy jego matka przerywa ciszę, która najwidoczniej jej przeszkadza (jemu też, jednak nikt nie musi o tym wiedzieć).

-Proszę tędy. - kobieta prowadzi go do środka i wskazuje miejsce, w którym może na razie pozostawić swoje walizki. - Louis za chwilę pomoże ci je wnieść na górę, do pokoju.

Oczywiście, że tak. Oczywiście, że Louis to zrobi, bo chyba nie ma kurwa innego wyboru.

-To wasz lokaj? - pyta chłopak, i tak kurwa, on poważnie rozgląda się za jeszcze jedną osobą (może ubraną w pieprzony frak), która zaraz magicznie się tu pojawi i zaniesie jego rzeczy do pokoju.

Nastaje niezręczna cisza między Louisem, jego mamą i Haroldem, który najwidoczniej bierze sprawę na poważnie i unosi do góry swoją lewą brew, kiedy nikt mu nie odpowiada.

Cóż, gdyby Louis miał dziesięć lat, zaśmiałby się z tej absurdalnej wypowiedzi, teraz ma tylko ochotę przewrócić oczami (i ewentualnie w coś uderzyć, ale woli o tym nie rozmyślać).

-Em… nie… nie do końca, Louis to mój syn, nie mamy lokaja. - mówi jego mama ( i co do cholery? Nie do końca? Louis nie jest niczyim lokajem i nie ma w tym żadnego “nie do końca”). - Moje córki, Charlotte, Felicitie, Daisy i Phoebe śpią jeszcze u góry. Wiesz, zważywszy na tę godzinę nie chciałam ich budzić. - Jej głos jest ciepły i zwraca się do chłopaka milej niż do Louisa w ciągu ostatnich tygodni. Na twarzy kobiety gości delikatny, cierpliwy uśmiech i czy ona promienieje? Louis powinien się obrazić, przysięga.

-Bardzo mi miło was poznać. - Kiwa głową w ich stronę, a Louis zauważa, że prawie niewidocznie przestępuje z nogi na nogę, widocznie będąc nieco zestresowany sytuacją (co powinno być normalne, ale niechęć do tego chłopaka sprawia, że Louis czuje satysfakcję).

-A ty jesteś? - Pyta Louis, przybierając nieco lekceważącą pozę, udając, że nie obchodzi go to nawet w najmniejszym stopniu (nikt nie musi wiedzieć, że jest inaczej).

-Nazywam się książę Harold Edward Styles, następca tronu kraju Tonga. - chłopak odpowiada głębokim, dumnym głosem, zupełnie jakby ćwiczył to przez siedemnaście lat swojego życia (oczywiście).

-Cóż, w takim razie tutaj jesteś tylko Harold, czy coś. - Louis wzrusza ramionami, dokładnie obserwując, jak oczy bruneta ciemnieją na te słowa, ale najwyraźniej powstrzymuje się od jakiegokolwiek komentarza.

(Punkt dla Louisa - o to właśnie chodziło).

-Tak, tak. Proszę przejdźmy do kuchni, dobrze? - Jay posyła zabójcze spojrzenie swojemu synowi, a Haroldowi przepraszający uśmiech i bagatelizuje słowa Louisa.

-Zapewne jesteś bardzo zmęczony podróżą i właściwie całą sytuacją, która obecnie dzieje się w twoim kraju, ale mamy jeszcze kilka rzeczy do omówienia, nim będziesz mógł spokojnie odpocząć. - Chłopak nie odpowiada, tylko uważnie rozgląda się po pomieszczeniu.

Czy ocenia w umyśle cały wystrój wnętrza, czy jednak docenia to, że każdy przedmiot praktycznie lśni, dokładnie wypolerowany? I właściwie dlaczego Louis się nad tym zastanawia?

-Louis może zaparzysz herbaty? - to pytanie jest właściwie rozkazem, a on tego nienawidzi, ale wykonuje polecenie (jakżeby inaczej).

Kiedy wszyscy zasiadają do stołu, jego mama odzywa się po raz kolejny. Niezręczna cisza to wprost motyw przewodni tego spotkania, a zegarek wskazuje, że z godziny piątej robi się godzina szósta. Cudownie, zapewne tego ranka już nie będzie spał.

-Posłuchajcie mnie, oboje. - Czemu ona musi patrzyć się na niego tak wymownym wzrokiem. - Dla każdego z nas jest to nowa sytuacja, wiem. Haroldzie, mówiłam ci to już w czasie podróży tutaj, ale od dzisiaj przedstawiasz się po prostu jako Harry Tomlinson. W twoim kraju ludzie zwracają się do ciebie per książę Edward, więc Harry będzie zbliżone do twojego pierwszego imienia, ale nazwisko powinno być na tyle mylące, że nikt nie będzie miał podejrzeń. W razie jakichkolwiek wątpliwości, zgłoś się do mnie. Po drugie, moje córki myślą, że jesteś naszym dalekim kuzynem i tylko ja oraz Louis znamy prawdę. Proszę cię o wtopienie się w tłum. Louis pokaże ci co i jak, a jeżeli chodzi o środowisko szkolne to kieruj pytania do niego. Obiecał, że pomoże ci się zaaklimatyzować. - (Jakby miał wybór.) - Jutro zaczyna się szkoła więc odpocznijcie, oboje. Louis pokaż Harry’emu gdzie będzie spał, przedstaw zasady panujące w domu i resztę dnia macie wolną. W razie czego będę w sklepie. - Kobieta uśmiecha się na zakończenie w ich kierunku i z kubkiem herbaty w ręku opuszcza pomieszczenie, zostawiając ich samych.

Lepiej być nie mogło. Naprawdę. Ma ochotę przekląć tę bezpośredniość swojej matki, która, kiedy tylko wykona swoje zadanie, wychodzi jak gdyby nigdy nic. Sprawia, że nawet najzwyklejsze czynności stają się niezręczne.

Nastaje moment krępującej ciszy. Oczy Harry’ego znów krążą po kuchni, a jego herbata stoi przed nim nietknięta.

Louis z kolei się niecierpliwi, chciałby aby ten coś powiedział lub cokolwiek. Ale najwyraźniej musi wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce.

-Okej, nie spędzimy całego dnia w kuchni. Wstawaj, bo nie mam zamiaru sam taszczyć twoich rzeczy.

-Zazwyczaj mam od tego ludzi.

-Zazwyczaj w moim domu przebywają ludzie mile widziani, więc oboje musimy się przystosować. - odpowiada mu i nie czekając na chłopaka udaje się do przedpokoju.

W międzyczasie słyszy jeszcze kroki za sobą i oddycha (niemal) z ulgą. Przynajmniej nie musi robić awantury o tak wczesnej porze.

Bez słów zabierają walizki chłopaka (na dwa razy, bo jakżeby inaczej. Boże, ile on rzeczy ze sobą zabrał. Brakuje jeszcze tylko cyrku i chyba fortepianu. O nie, czy on widzi futerał na skrzypce? Nie, nope, to nie może być prawda.)

-Co ty masz w tych walizkach? Nie powiesz mi, że to wszystko ubrania.

-Nie. Wziąłem również książki.

-Ale wiesz, że tu w Doncaster również mamy bibliotekę lub księgarnie?

Odpowiada mu cisza.

Oczywiście.

Louis obserwuje chłopaka, kiedy ten rozgląda się po pokoju. Zdaje się, że ocenia jego wygląd. Cóż, drugie łóżko trochę zakłóciło dotychczasową, dość sporą przestrzeń, ale Harry nie powinien narzekać. Mógł wylądować na kanapie w salonie, a ona nie jest ani trochę wygodna.

-Więc to mój pokój tak? - odzywa się nagle, a Louis podskakuje na dźwięk jego głosu.

-Tu będziesz spał.

-A ty?

-Nie widzisz? Są dwa łóżka. Słuchaj nie wiem, czego uczą cię w tym twoim zamku, ale to nie jest super test na inteligencję.

-Zazwyczaj sypiam sam.

Pięści Louisa zaciskają się. No bo co do cholery?

-Zazwyczaj nie muszę odpowiadać na tak idiotyczne pytania. To jest moje łóżko, a to od drzwi jest twoje, jasne? Nie myśl, że nastąpią jakiekolwiek inne zmiany. To ty się tutaj wprowadzasz i to ja ci ustępuję miejsca, nie na odwrót, zrozumiałeś? Ciesz się, że nie musisz dzielić łazienki z moimi siostrami i mamą, a tylko ze mną. - Dodaje i czuje jak siły powoli go opuszczają, a to dopiero początek.

-Twój pokój w takim razie jest za mały.

Bezczelność, to chyba jego drugie imię.

-Okej, ja rozumiem, że ty naprawdę jesteś księciem, masz swoich służących i nie wiem, śpisz na pieniądzach, ale ja nie i nie zapraszałem ciebie tutaj, więc z łaski swojej przestań zachowywać się… się właśnie tak i dostosuj się. Jest czysto, schludnie, masz w co się ubrać, dostaniesz jeść i możesz wychodzić na dwór, więc nie marudź dobra? Na tej twojej wyspie połowa ludzi chce cię zabić więc przestań być taki pretensjonalny. - Mówi na koniec i to chyba na dobre zamyka usta tej burzy loków, które podskakują za każdym razem kiedy ten rusza głową.

Znów stoją w ciszy. Oczy Harry’ego są poważne i Louis może by zaproponował mu aby usiadł, ale uznaje, że nie warto, dlatego bez słowa opuszcza swój pokój, pragnąc zaczerpnąć oddechu.

Za piętnaście minut wybije godzina siódma. Cały dom pochłonięty jest w ciszy i tylko ta głupia wskazówka zegara na ścianie doprowadza go do szału.

Louis stwierdza, że musi napić się kawy, a raczej mleka z lekkim jej posmakiem i może wtedy postara się doprowadzić do porządku, albo przynajmniej uda się do pokoju aby… właściwie to nie ma powodu by tam wracać.

-Louis? Gdzie jest Harry? Czemu jesteś tutaj? - jego mama pojawia się nie wiadomo skąd, a jej głos wydaje się zmęczony i spięty.

Nie ma sensu jej mówić, że Harold jest… specyficzny i w sumie to Louis już może stwierdzić, że go nie cierpi. Ona i tak powie, że to jego wina i ma się postarać bardziej.

-Kawy. Potrzebuję kawy, bo to naprawdę nie jest moja pora. - Rzuca zamiast tego i nie miało to zabrzmieć tak cierpko (ups).

-A Harry? - czy przez kolejne miesiące będzie obchodzić ją tylko ten chłopak, a nie jej własny syn? Bo jeżeli tak, to Louis się wyprowadza.

-Harry jest na górze. Cóż, nie mieszka więcej w zamku, to chyba jakiś szok, czy coś. - Odpowiada cynicznie, a Jay przewraca oczami.

-Synu proszę, zajmij się nim. On może wydawać się teraz zmieszany i wycofany, ale jestem pewna, że się dogadacie. Mogę na ciebie liczyć? - Czuje jak kobieta delikatnie chwyta go za dłoń i przez moment przypomina mu tą matczyną miłość, której nie doświadczył od naprawdę dawna.

Jay przez ostatnie miesiące była zapracowana i zmęczona. Nie było czasu na czułości, a potem przedstawiła mu wieści o Harrym, a ich relacja uległa pogorszeniu.

Ale Louis wciąż nie może jej tego wybaczyć. Czuje ukłucie w sercu, kiedy wsuwa rękę z jej dłoni i odsuwa się krok w tył. Nie ma zamiaru spojrzeć jej w oczy, bo dopadnie go poczucie winy, a do tego nie chce dopuścić. To co robi jest właściwe, przynajmniej na ten moment.

-Dobrze, przynajmniej wróć tam, okej? Nie zostawiaj go tak po prostu, on nie zna okolicy ani ludzi. To nie jest tak wiele synu. - mówi kobieta, ale jej ton głosu już nie jest ani trochę miły. Jest służbowy, a Louis czuje jakby w żołądku miał kamienie.

Odpowiada jej milczeniem.

Wymija ją bez słowa i kieruje się do kuchni, mimo wszystko czuje spojrzenie swojej mamy, która uważnie śledzi jego ruchy i wypala mu dziurę w głowie, kiedy bierze tylko jeden kubek. Tak, zrozumiał aluzję, powinien zrobić też kawę dla Harry’ego.

-Jak będzie chciał to sobie zrobi. Sama mówiłaś, że ma się przystosować, a w naszym świecie nikt nikomu nie usługuje. - Odpowiada, kierując się z powrotem na górę.

-To akt życzliwości.

Louis ma ochotę odpowiedzieć, że powinna wypróbować to są swoich dzieciach, ale powstrzymuje się i zatrzaskuje drzwi pokoju.

I yep, po drugiej stronie drzwi stoi gorszy problem niż jego mama. Czemu to nie może być portal do Narni? To jakby przeniósł się z czwartego kręgu piekła do piątego. (I skąd on do cholery pamięta takie szczegóły z “Boskiej komedii”? Sytuacja jest na tyle okropna, że za chwilę zacznie cytować Jane Austen).

Harry podskakuje na trzask drzwi i momentalnie wstaje z łóżka. (Jest postęp, bo najwyraźniej postanowił usiąść, cudownie).

-Nie krępuj się, siadaj. Mi nie trzeba się kłaniać. - Louis prycha, znów czując się górą nad tym chłopakiem, który na powrót staje się pochmurny.

Nic nie mówią. Louis po prostu sączy swoją kawę i przegląda Instagram, lajkując zdjęcia znajomych, którzy dzielą się chwilami ostatnich dni wolności. On z kolei stracił ten przywilej jakieś dwie godziny temu.

Przez chwilę zastanawia się, czy nie napisać do Nialla, ale i tak wie, że ten nie odpowie mu o tej godzinie, więc daje sobie spokój. Ma nadzieję, że spotkają się po południu i będzie mógł mu wszystko opowiedzieć, albo chociaż ponarzekać na to, jak beznadziejne jest jego życie. Do tego czasu musi jednak zorganizować swój czas.

Pogoda na dziś zapowiada się ładnie, więc może wyjście na deskę byłoby dobrym rozwiązaniem. Co prawda, jego mama zapewne będzie nalegała by wziął Harry’ego, ale to nie powinno być problemem. Są tam ławki, będzie mógł usiąść i ich pooglądać, czy pogapić się w swój telefon.

-Gdzie mógłbym rozpakować swoje ubrania? Nie mam zamiaru trzymać ich w walizkach przez ten cały czas. - Z zamyślenia wyrywa go głos chłopaka, który właśnie otworzył jedną ze swoich drogich (jakżeby inaczej) toreb.

-Zrobiłem miejsce w szafie. Połowa należy do ciebie, a pod swoim łóżkiem masz dwie, dość spore, wysuwane szuflady. Mój pokój więcej nie pomieści. - Drwi na końcu, nie odrywając wzroku od smartfonu.

Harry nie odzywa się więcej, a Louis słyszy tylko ciche szuranie butów i rozpinanie kolejnych bagaży. Przynajmniej teraz nie oczekiwał, że ktoś (Louis) zrobi to za niego.

Sukces.

Louisowi nudzi się przeglądanie mediów społecznościowych (nikt normalny nie jest aktywny o ósmej rano w ostatni dzień wakacji) więc odkłada telefon i rzuca się w butach na swoje łóżko, chwytając z nudów komiks leżący na jego szafce nocnej.

To nie tak, że co jakiś czas zerka na chłopaka, który cały czas przenosi coś do szafy i robi to bardzo powoli, precyzyjnie, z wielkim skupieniem (co swoją drogą jest mega dziwne, ale Louisowi nie chce się tego teraz komentować, zostawi to na potem). Tym też sposobem, w pół do dziewiątej Harry siada na swoim nowym łóżku i wygląda jak książę (oczywiście), jego włosy wciąż są nienagannie zakręcone, koszula i spodnie garniturowe (czemu Louis nie zauważył wcześniej, że ten chłopak ma na sobie pieprzony garnitur. O mój boże, to jest totalnie dziwne) nie są nawet odrobinę wygniecione, a wzrok wciąż ma obojętny.

-Ja… chciałbym skorzystać z łazienki. - Odchrząkuje nagle.

Więc teraz czas na odpowiedź Louisa. Czy pamięta jeszcze jak używać słów? Ma wrażenie, że milczał przez wieki.

-Na korytarzu w lewo, drzwi po prawej. Poradzisz sobie. - Odpowiada zadziwiająco lekko.

Nie mija wiele czasu, kiedy słychać delikatne pukanie do drzwi, a Louis zastanawia się, czy Harry naprawdę puka, czy to tylko jakiś żart.

Odzywa się jednak.

-Proszę?

-Możemy wejść? - I oh, oczywiście, że Harry by nie pukał.

-Od kiedy wy się w ogóle pytacie, Lottie? - czwórka małych dziewczynek momentalnie wbiega do pomieszczenia i rzuca się na łóżko Louisa.

-Czy ten nasz kuzyn już przyjechał? - pyta Fizzy, rozglądając się za nim.

-W rzeczy samej. Jest w łazience.

-Więc gdzie są jego rzeczy? - Tym razem odzywa się Daisy, która zaczyna skakać na materacu, zupełnie, jakby była to trampolina.

-Schowane, wszystkie uporządkowane i ej nie skaczemy po łóżkach w butach. - Louis upomina ją i momentalnie zdejmuje na dół. - Wyspałyście się? - Wszystkie kiwają głową i wyraźnie oczekują na przybycie gościa.

-Więc jaki on jest? Mama nawet nie chciała powiedzieć, jak ma na imię. Powiedziała, że sam się przedstawi. - Mówi Lottie zakładając ręce na piersi. W tym momencie zupełnie przypomina mu Jay.

-Jak przyjdzie, to sama zobaczysz. - mruczy, nie chcąc opisywać tego, jak bardzo mu nie pasuje obecność tego chłopaka w ich domu.

Nie muszą długo czekać. Harry przychodzi dosłownie kilka minut później, wciąż ubrany w granatowy, schludny garnitur, czarne eleganckie buty i śnieżnobiałą koszulę (czy jego ubrania są wykonane z jakiegoś niemożliwego do wygniecenia materiału, czy co do cholery?)

Dziewczynki, chyba również zauważają to, jak perfekcyjnie wygląda chłopak przed nimi, bo wpatrują się w niego jak w obrazek, a Harry… cóż, najwidoczniej jest zaskoczony obecnością czterech małych istot w pokoju.

Jego oczy rozszerzają się na moment, a po chwili na jego usta wkracza miły, delikatny uśmiech, którego Louis nie miał okazji jeszcze doświadczyć.

-Oczywiście! - Odzywa się wesoło i okej, to jest jeszcze dziwniejsze. - Wy musicie być moimi małymi kuzynkami. Wasza mama tyle mi o was opowiadała. Lottie, najstarsza ze złocistymi włosami - ujmuje jej dłoń (i czy on naprawdę nauczył się ich imion i cech charakterystycznych na pamięć? Czy w takim razie tylko udawał, że nie wie kim jest Louis, a ich mama mu o nich opowiadała? Złość po raz kolejny rozlewa się w jego żołądku). - Następnie mamy Felicitie, nieśmiały uśmiech i piękne bursztynowe oczy - (no to jest chyba żart) - i bliźniaczki, Phoebe i Daisy. Daisy ma na lewej skroni mały pieprzyk, a Phoebe nie ma, tak więc bez obaw wiem, która z was jest która. - (Znaki szczególne? Serio? Takich rzeczy nawet on nie wiedział!)

Louis z irytacją obserwuje jak Harry wita się każdą z jego sióstr, uśmiecha się do nich czarująco, a one chichoczą, zapewne czując się jak księżniczki (oczywiście, że tak).

-Ja jestem Harry. - następuje pauza, a po chwili - Harry Tomlinson i jest mi niezmiernie przykro, że mamy okazję spotkać się dopiero dzisiaj. Jako wasza rodzina, powinienem mieć w obowiązku odwiedzić was lata temu. - Mówiąc to nawet nie raczy spojrzeć na Louisa, co szczerze doprowadza go do szału.

Co za farsa, szopka i inna kupa gówna. Louis tego nienawidzi. Nienawidzi Harry’ego Stylesa i nie, nie zamierza używać swojego nazwiska, przy jego imieniu, nope.

-Nam ciebie również miło poznać Harry. - Wykrztusza w końcu Lottie, oniemiała czarem chłopaka. - Czuj się u nas jak u siebie. Nasze pokoje są po prawej stronie korytarza. Mam nadzieję, że przyjdziesz dzisiaj do nas na popołudniową herbatkę, która organizujemy. Wiesz, musimy uczcić ostatni dzień wakacji.

-Jeżeli mnie zapraszacie, to chyba nie mam wyboru, czyż nie? - Śmieje się delikatnie i czy- czy on ma pieprzony dołeczek w policzku? (Oczywiście, że ma.)

-Koniecznie przyjdź. - Dodaje Fizzy, a bliźniaczki ochoczo kiwają głowami.

I okej, Louis ma serdecznie dość.

-Dobra, super, cudownie! Harry przyjdzie na waszą herbatkę, czy cokolwiek, a teraz zmykajcie na dół. Mama pewnie zostawiła wam śniadanie, a Ellen przyjedzie po was o dziesiątej zabrać was do Trishy i Mai na zabawę, jak obiecała. - Wygania je jednym ruchem, każdą jeszcze krótko przytulając, po czym zamyka drzwi.

Wcale nie jest zazdrosny o to, że jego własne, rodzone siostry nie zaprosiły go na popołudniową herbatkę. Wcale. Bo nawet gdyby był zaproszony to nie miałby zamiaru tam iść. Nie, kiedy jego "nowy kuzyn" też został zaproszony.

Boli go głowa.

-Nie możesz być taki królewski. Masz być normalny. - mówi krótko do Harry’ego, a ten podnosi na niego swój wzrok.

W kącikach jego ust wciąż krąży delikatny uśmiech, oczy jednak znów wyglądają na znudzone. No tak, Louis nie jest uroczą dziewczynką, a chłopakiem, którego życie zostało nagle wywrócone do góry nogami. Dla niego nie ma karty przetargowej.

-To tylko dzieci. Chciałem im sprawić przyjemność.

-W porządku. Po prostu pamiętaj, masz być normalny.

Harry kiwa głową i jeszcze przez chwile wydaje się taki delikatny, że Louis ma ochotę do niego podejść i przeprosić. Uczucie to szybko znika, kiedy chłopak znów się prostuje i nienagannie siedzi na łóżku, ponownie się rozglądając (czy nie łatwiej by było gdyby się czymś zajął? A nie tak po prostu siedział i robił… nic).

-Idę zobaczyć, czy dziewczynki sobie radzą ze śniadaniem… a ty… hmm… po prostu no nie wiem, wyluzuj, przebierz się w coś wygodnego i jak jesteś głodny to sobie coś przygotuj. Nikt ci usługiwać nie będzie, ale możesz korzystać z tego domu, okej? Lodówka, kuchenka, telewizor, komputer, cokolwiek. - Czuje się lepiej kiedy to mówi. Po prawdzie on sam by się krępował cokolwiek dotykać bez czyjegoś pozwolenia w nieswoim domu, więc te słowa wydają się odpowiednie.

-Mój garnitur jest wygodny. - słyszy tylko w odpowiedzi, lecz pozostawia to bez komentarza. Czuje, że to nie ostatnia rzecz, która będzie ciężka do przejścia, a to dopiero początek.

Resztę przedpołudnia Louis spędza na kanapie jedząc chipsy i oglądając kultowe sitcomy.

Po tym, jak jego siostry pojechały do koleżanek, pozostaje on i ostatnie chwile wolnego przed szkołą (oraz Harry ale ten nie zszedł na dół, od czasu, kiedy Louis zaprowadził go do pokoju, więc póki Jay nie wróci, nie musi się nim przejmować).

Przedpołudnie zmienia się w popołudnie. W domu wciąż panuje cisza. Zegar wybija godzinę drugą, a jego mama oraz siostry wrócą za około trzy, ma czas.

Właśnie spokojnie kontynuuje swoje nic nierobienie, kiedy jego telefon zaczyna wibrować, a zdjęcia Nialla pojawia się na wyświetlaczu.

Szybkie obwieszczenie przez blondyna, że ma przyjechać po niego za dziesięć minut i jadą razem na wielkie ognisko z okazji rozpoczęcia roku napawa Louisa optymizmem. Już ma wychodzić z domu, kiedy przypomina sobie o tym, że Harry siedzi u góry, a on na sto procent nie wróci przed swoją mamą.

Wzdycha. Naprawdę nie chce brać chłopaka ze sobą, doskonale wie, że zamiast się wyluzować będzie musiał go pilnować.

Louis powraca jednak na górę i bez ostrzeżenia otwiera drzwi do swojego (teraz nie do końca) pokoju.

I yep, Harry wciąż siedzi prosto na skraju materaca, wciąż wygląda majestatycznie i robi dosłownie nic. Cudownie.

-Słuchaj. - Zaczyna, a wzrok bruneta, kieruje się w jego stronę. Właśnie ma zaproponować mu, aby ten szedł z nimi, kiedy spogląda jeszcze raz na jego “wytworne” ciuchy, a następnie na wyświetlacz swojego telefonu. Nie ma czasu na przebieranki. - Ja wychodzę. Jak mówiłem, możesz korzystać z tego domu w granicach normy. Mama jest w sklepie i wróci pewnie za kilka godzin, więc do tego czasu jesteś sam. W razie czego mój numer telefonu wisi na lodówce. - Oświadcza i ma nadzieję, że Harry powstrzyma się od dzwonienia do niego, jak i jego mamy (i tak wie, że to nie skończy się dobrze, ale nie ma zamiaru w tym momencie myśleć o konsekwencjach swoich czynów) - A i zapasowe klucze do domu wiszą na haczyku w przedpokoju, ale wolałbym abyś dzisiaj może darował sobie dalekie spacery. - Dodaje i teraz czuje, że wykonał swój obowiązek i może opuścić dom bez (większych) wyrzutów sumienia.

Harry nie wyraża ani zdziwienia, ani jakichkolwiek innych emocji. Kiwa jedynie głową, ale Louisowi to wystarczy. Zatrzaskuje drzwi do pokoju z wybiega na dwór by w spokoju móc się cieszyć ostatnimi godzinami wakacji.

Konsekwencje odkłada na potem, a na razie chwyta chwilę i jedzie po Nialla, który obiecał wziąć wielkie ciasto czekoladowe, które upiekła jego mama.


End file.
